thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Подарке усыпляющей принцессы
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись либо были мимоходом упомянуты в "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep", включая песню, новеллу и иже связанные с ними произведения. This is a list of minor characters that have appeared or are mentioned in passing in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, including its song, light novel, or other related media. Айн (дедушка) Айн был первым комиссаром Мировой Полиции и дедушкой Айна Анкора. Брошенный ребенком у Монастыря Элда в Люцифении, мальчик был подобран одной из монахинь, Клариссой, и назван Айном. Как член клана Нэцума он воспитывался вместе с другими сиротами и в конечном счете стал офицером полиции. В какой-то момент Айн женился и обзавелся семьей. Когда Мировая Полиция была признана Фондом Фризиса в 573-ем году по календарю Эвиллиос, в течение некоторого времени Айн предстал в качестве начальника полиции международной организации. Ayn (grandfather) Ayn 'was the first commissioner of the World Police and the grandfather of Ayn Anchor. Abandoned as a child at the Held Monastery in Lucifenia, the boy was taken in by one of the nuns, Clarith, and named "Ayn". A member of the Netsuma Clan, he was raised along with the other orphans and eventually became a police officer. At some point, Ayn married and had a family. When the World Police was established by the Freezis Foundation in EC 573, Ayn became the international organization's police chief for a time.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Баннер 'Баннер был заместителем мэра Акейда в королевстве Эльфегорт. 15-го августа 609-го года по календарю Эвиллиос Баннер был атакован женщиной, претендующей на звание первого Санта Клауса. Позже он получил лечение от нанесенных травим и оправился после данного инцидента. Banner Banner was the deputy mayor of Aceid in the Kingdom of Elphegort. On August 15, EC 609, Banner was attacked by a woman claiming to be First Santa Claus. He later received treatment for his injuries and recovered from the incident.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Бруно Марлон Бруно Марлон был главным помощником Сё Фризиса в Фирме Фризиса. Будучи рожденным в семье Марлон, в конечном итоге он получил должность главного помощника Сё Фризиса и принял имя Бруно в соответствии с обычаем Фонда. В 597-ом году по календарю Эвиллиос Бруно посетил Республику Люцифения и был тайно убит Кайдором Бланкенхаймом. После Кайдор отнес его отрубленную голову Седьмому Магу. Используя Меч Венома, Седьмой Маг изменил лицо Кайдора, сделав его похожим на Бруно, и преступник принял личность главного помощника на долгие годы. Он был описан как человек, имевший синие волосы своей семьи. Bruno Marlon Bruno Marlon was Shaw Freezis' chief aide in the Freezis Foundation. Born a member of the Marlon family, he eventually earned the position of chief aide to Shaw Freezis and adopted the name "Bruno" as per the Foundation's custom.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 In EC 597, Bruno visited the Lucifenian Republic and was secretly killed by Kaidor Blankenheim. Afterward, Kaidor brought his severed head to Seventh Magician. Using the Venom Sword, Seventh Magician changed Kaidor's face to resemble Bruno's and the criminal adopted the chief aide's identity for many years. He was described as having the blue hair of his family.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Калгараунд (дочь) Дочь графа Калгараунд и член семьи Калгараунд. Родившись в начале четвертого века по календарю Эвиллиос, позже она умерла и была заменена Заводной Куклой; в конечном итоге кукла стала известна как "Призрачная Воровка Платоник" под личиной девушки. Она представлена вокалоидом Хацунэ Мику. Calgaround (daughter) The daughter of an Earl of Calgaround and a member of the Calgaround family. Born in Calgaround during the early third century EC,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 she later died and was replaced by the Clockworker's Doll; the doll eventually became infamous as "Phantom Thief Platonic" under the girl's persona.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 She is represented by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Калгараунд (граф) Граф Калгараунда и член семьи Калгараунд. Родившись в Калгараунде к концу третьего века по календарю Эвиллиос, впоследствии он встал во главе семьи и принял титул графа. В какой-то момент он женился, и у него родилась дочь. После того, как она убежала из дома в начале 300-тых годов по календарю Эвиллиос, граф обещал вознаграждение за любую информацию о местонахождении его дочери всему Калгараунду. Приблизительно в августе 325-го года по календарю Эвиллиос девушка вернулась домой, и граф с радостью принял ее обратно. Calgaround (earl) An Earl of Calgaround and a member of the Calgaround family. Born in Calgaround towards the end of the third century EC, he eventually became the head of the family and inherited its title as Earl. At some point, he married and had a daughter. After his young daughter ran away from home during the early EC 300s, the Earl posted a reward for any information on her whereabouts across Calgaround. Around August of EC 325, the girl returned home and the Earl gladly accepted her back into the family.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Чансиоукс Чансиоукс из семьи Нэцума была подобрана Тоном Корпа. Родившаяся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос маленькая девочка продемонстрировала поразительный певческий талант Тону и вскоре была принята в качестве корпоративного менеджера. После этого ребенок отправился вместе с Тоном в город Роллам в Люцифении с целью изменения лица при помощи Седьмого Мага, дабы скрыть наследие Нэцума и, как следствие, избежать дискриминации. Когда обнаружилось, что магазин Мага был закрыт, они вернулись в особняк Тона в Ролледе. Позже Тон принял решение, заключающееся в том, чтобы Чансиоукс пела за сценой, в то время как его нынешняя дива, Рин Чан, открывала бы под ее пение губы. Проживая в особняке Копра, Чансиоукс принимала участие во всех концертах Рин, скрываясь за кулисами и пев вместо дивы. 17-го августа она последовала за Рин в Люцифенский королевский дворец для участия в торжественном открытии вечера президента Джулии Абеляр. В течение мероприятия она спела три песни. Пару дней спустя Нэцума отправилась в Асмодин и тайно выступала на концерте Рин снова. После этого 1-го сентября дуэт отправился в столицу Эльфегорта, Акейд. 10-го сентября Чаниоукс выступала в центральном театре, спев тридцать девять песен с двумя выходами на бис. После их возвращения домой в Роллед в середине сентября стали распространяться слухи о синхронизации губ Рин Чан под фонограмму голоса предполагаемого бывшего менеджера. После этого Нэцума была заперта в подвале и впоследствии убита Тоном для уничтожения доказательств образовавшегося скандала. После смерти Чаниоукс Тон попытался убить и Рин до того, как сам был прикончен ее другом детства, Леми. Chansioux Chansioux was a Netsuma adopted by Ton Corpa. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, the young girl displayed her amazing singing talent to Ton and was soon after adopted by the corporate manager. Afterward, the child traveled with Ton to the city of Rollam in Lucifenia to have her face changed by Seventh Magician to hide her Netsuma heritage and avoid discrimination. After they discovered Seventh Magician's shop had closed, the two returned to his mansion in Rolled. Ton later decided to have Chansioux sing behind the scenes while his current diva, Rin Chan, lip-synced onstage. Living at Corpa's mansion in Rolled, Chansioux attended all of Rin's concerts, hiding backstage and singing in the diva's place. On August 17, Chansioux followed Rin to the Lucifenian Palace for President Julia Abelard's inauguration party. During the event, she sang three songs. A few days later, the Netsuma traveled to Asmodean and secretly performed at Rin's concert once again. Afterward, the duo went to Elphegort's capital city of Aceid on September 1. On September 10, Chansioux performed at its Central Theater, singing thirty-nine songs with two encores. After they returned home to Rolled mid-September, rumors began spreading about Rin Chan lip-syncing from an alleged former manager. Afterward, Chansioux was locked in the basement and Ton later murdered the Netsuma to remove the evidence of the scandal. After Chansioux's death, Ton attempted to kill Rin as well before being murdered himself by her childhood friend, Lemy. Кле Манс Кле Манс был маркизом Нианему в Королевстве Эльфегорт и давним другом Каспара Бланкенхайма. Родившийся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос Кле был воспитан как благородный дворянин семьи Манс. В какой-то момент он подружился с Каспаром, сыном маркиза Карла Бланкенхейма из Торагая. Кле в последствии встал во главе семьи и унаследовал благородное звание маркиза. После таинственной смерти Каспара, маркиз Манс присутствовал на похоронах своего друга 28-го сентября 609-го года по календарю Эвиллиос. Cle Mence Cle Mence was the Marquis of Nianemu in the Kingdom of Elphegort and a lifelong friend of Kaspar Blankenheim. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Cle was raised as a noble of the Mence family. At some point, he became friends with Kaspar, the son of Marquis Karl Blankenheim of Toragay. Cle eventually became the head of his family and inherited its noble title as Marquis. After Kaspar's mysterious death the previous month, Marquis Mence attended his friend's funeral on September 28, EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Дасё Фризис Дасё Фризис был внуком Сё Фризиса и близким другом Ханны Лорре. Будучи членом семьи Фризис, Дасё принял участие в деловой встрече вместе с Ханной в одном из городов Лайонессы в 597-ом году по календарю Эвиллиоса. Во время мероприятия город внезапно оказался в плену пожара. Увидев подбирающийся огонь к ни о чем не подозревающей Ханне, Дасё стремительно защитил женщину, оказавшись объятым языками пламени вместо нее. Пока он горел, мужчина увидел, что Ханна в безопасности, и мягко ей улыбнулся. Вскоре он умер. Предположительно представлен войсероидом Цукуёми Шота. Dashaw Freezis Dashaw Freezis was the grandson of Shaw Freezis and a close friend of Hanne Lorre. Born as a member of the Freezis Family, Dashaw attended a business meeting with Hanne in the town of Lioness in EC 597. During the event, the town was suddenly swept up in flames. Seeing the fire reaching the oblivious Hanne, Dashaw swiftly protected the woman and became consumed by the fire instead.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 As his entire body burned, the man saw Hanne was safe and gave her a warm smile. Shortly afterward, he died.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 He is possibly represented by the Voiceroid Tsukuyomi Shouta. Элеонора Элеонора была одной из многочисленных любовниц Каспара Бланкенхайма. Родившаяся в конце шестого века по календарю Эльфегорта уроженка Эльфегорта, позже перекрасившись в блондинку, стала любовницей маркиза Каспара. Став его фавориткой, она регулярно посещала его особняк в течение 609-го года по календарю Эвиллиоса, получала подарки от богатого маркиза и часто имела с ним близость. 30-го августа, в ночь на двадцать первый день рождения Каспара, мужчина разделил хлеб его жены Маргариты с намазанным на него джемом из фруктов Траубен с Элеонорой, и они оба съели лакомство. Случайно отравленная любовница умерла в постели вместе с Каспаром вскоре после этого. Eleanor Eleanor was one of Kaspar Blankenheim's many mistresses. Born toward the end of the 6th century EC, the Elphe later dyed her hair blonde and became a mistress for Marquis Kaspar. Becoming his favorite, she continuously visited his mansion through EC 609, showered with gifts from the affluent Marquis, and often had intercourse with him. On August 30, during the night of Kaspar's 21st birthday, the man shared some of his wife Margarita's bread with trauben jam with Eleanor, and they both ate the treat. Unknowingly poisoned, the mistress died in bed with Kaspar shortly after.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Элман Олдбэнг Элман Олдбэнг был конгрессменом Республики Люцифения и одним из многочисленных жертв Леми Абеляра. Родившийся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос Элман участвовал в политической жизни и был избран конгрессменом в Люцифенианский парламент. После ареста Кайдора Бланкенхайма 23-го мая 610-го года по календарю Эвиллиос, выдающего себя за главного помощника Фонда Фризис, предположительно сотрудничающего с Пер Ноэль, Бруно Марлона, политик заподозрил неладное во встречах "Бруно" с президентом Джулией Абеляр в ее особняке в Ролледе. Впоследствии Элман встал во главе опозиции против беззаконного председательства Джулии, настоятельно требуя ее отставки с поста. В ночь на 2-ое октября Элман прогуливался по улицам Ролледа, когда он столкнулся с Пятым Пьеро в одиннадцатом квартале города. Затем конгрессмен был заколот убийцей. Его труп был позже обнаружен на месте преступления. Elman Odbang Elman Odbang was a congressman of the Lucifenian Republic and one of Lemy Abelard's many victims. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Elman entered into politics and was elected as a congressman to Lucifenian parliament. Following the arrest of Kaidor Blankenheim on May 23, EC 610 for impersonating Freezis Foundation Executive Bruno Marlon and allegedly collaborating with Père Noël, the politician became suspicious of President Julia Abelard's frequent meetings with "Bruno" at her mansion in Rolled. Afterwards, Elman led the opposition against Julia's shady presidency, strongly requesting the woman resign from office. At night on October 2, Elman was walking through the streets of Rolled when he encountered Fifth Pierrot on the city's 11th Block. The congressman was then stabbed to death by the assassin. His corpse was later discovered at the murder scene.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Элоиза Удани Элоиза Удани была проституткой, жившей в Ролледе, и являлась одной из многочисленных жертв Леми Абеляра. Родившаяся в 568-ом году по календарю Эвиллиос Элоиза стала местной публичной женщиной города Роллед. Во время убийств проституток, предположительно, Пятым Пьеро, в конце 609-го года по календарю Эвиллиос, 31-летняя женщина продолжала выходила ночью на улицы для нахождения клиентов. 4-го явнваря 610-го года по календарю Эвиллиос она принимала клиента около 23:00. Позже, в два часа ночи, она столкнулась с Пятым Пьеро в двадцать восьмом районе города. Испуганная убийцей, одетым в костюм клоуна, Элоиза была загнана в угол и получила ножевое ранение в грудь, вскоре умерев после этого. В течение следующего дня Мировая Полиция и следователи Джустеи Айн Анкор и Виллиус Блэк исследовали место преступления. Eloise Udanee Eloise Udanee was a prostitute living in Rolled and one of Lemy Abelard's many victims. Born in EC 568, Eloise became a local prostitute in the city of Rolled. During the alleged prostitute killings by Fifth Pierrot toward the end of EC 609, the thirty-one year old continued going out at night to find customers for her living. On January 4, EC 610, the woman received a customer at around 11:00 at night. She later encountered Fifth Pierrot in 28th Block around 2:00 in the morning. Terrified by the assassin's clown get-up, Eloise was cornered and violently stabbed in the chest, dying shortly after. During the following day, the World Police and Justea Investigators Ayn Anchor and Willus Black examined the crime scene.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 Пятый Пьеро Пятый Пьеро был убийцей из Пер Ноэль.Родившийся в течение 500-тых годов по календарю Эвиллиос мужчина впоследствии присоединился к преступной организации Пер Ноэль в течение седьмого века по календарю Эвиллиос. Получив имя "Пятый Пьеро", он был обвинен в убийствах, совершенных под началом первого Санта Клауса. Его маскировка представляла из себя костюм клоуна. Годы шли, и ставший печально известным преступник совершал многочисленные убийства по приказу Пер Ноэль. В какой-то момент от его руки погиб член семьи Николь. В 606 году по календарю Эвиллиос первый Санта Клаус поручил Пьеро убрать некую цель на цирковом представлении в недавно построенном театре Миланайс в Ролледе. Проникнув в театр, он был готов убить указанного человека, как внезапно за кулисами лев задрал до смерти ребенка укротителя (оригинал грамматически неверен, это только предположение). Застигнутый врасплох, убийца быстро скрылся с места происшествия и преследовался полицейским, переодетым в костюм клоуна. Спасаясь бегством через улицы Ролледа, в конечном итоге Пьер удалось оторваться от офицера и сбежать. В 607 году по календарю Эвиллиос Пьеро был загнан в угол и подстрелен офицером Джустеи, Виллиусом Зорахом, вскоре умерев от полученных ранений. После этого Шестой Веном временно заменил его на посту главы убийц, пока Леми Абеляр не присоединился к организации, заменив бывшего киллера как Пятый Пьеро. Пьеро был весьма умелым и опасным убийцей. Несмотря на то, что он был специалистом по метанию ножей, он использовал их для нападения и калечения цели вместо того, чтобы использовать оружие иного рода для нанесения смертоносных ударов. Fifth Pierrot Fifth Pierrot was an assassin for Père Noël. Born sometime during the EC 500s, the man eventually joined the criminal organization Père Noël during the turn of the seventh century EC. Dubbed "Fifth Pierrot", he was charged with assassination missions for the organization by First Santa Claus,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story wearing a clown outfit and makeup as his disguise. As the years progressed, the assassin killed numerous targets for Père Noël, becoming infamous. At some point, he killed a member of the Nicole family.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 In EC 606, First Santa Claus tasked Pierrot with murdering a target at the circus performance held at the newly constructed Milanais Theater in Rolled. Infiltrating the theater, he prepared to assassinate the target when a lion suddenly mauled a child wild tamer to death backstage. Caught off-guard, the assassin quickly fled the scene and was chased by an undercover officer in a clown costume. Fleeing through the Rolled city streets, Pierrot eventually evaded the officer and escaped.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 In EC 607, Fifth Pierrot was cornered and shot by Justea officer Willus Zorach, dying of his injuries.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Following his demise, Sixth Venom replaced him as the interim head of assassinations until Lemy Abelard joined the organization, replacing the former killer as Fifth Pierrot.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Fifth Pierrot was an efficient and dangerous assassin. Though skilled at throwing knives, he utilized the weapons for diversions or maiming targets, instead using a different weapon for the killing blow.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Гилберт Калгараунд Гилберт Калгараунд был графом Калгараунда в Эльфегорте и мужем Микулии. Родившийся в 118-ом году по календарю Эвиллиос Гилберт впоследствии встал во главе семьи Калгараунд и принял титул седьмого графа. Около 141 года по календарю Эвиллиос граф Калгараунд повстречал в городе новую и популярную среди жителей города флористку, Микулию Грионьо, и сразу же в нее влюбился. Некоторое время спустя он завел с ней роман, и их пара была благословлена горожанами. После они обручились и вскоре поженились в 147-ом году по календарю Эвиллиос. Позже Гилберт и его жена позировали для портрета премьеру-министру Гумине Глассред. В 151-ом году по календарю Эвиллиос граф Калгараунд был отравлен Микулией и умер вскоре после этого. После было установлено, что он погиб от неизвестной болезни. Шли годы, сказки передавались из уст в уста и гласили, что, возможно, граф был отравлен, связывая его кончину с двумя другими загадочными смертями, случившихся, как считалось, по вине Микулии. Небольшой рассказ, навеянный сказками о Гилберте и Микулии, под названием "Цветок Плато" был написан Юкиной Фризис и вошел в "Утраченный список сказок Фризис". Фольклор окружающих Гилберта и его жены позднее предложил Ханне Лорре исследовать Калгараунд, дабы пролить свет правды на историю Микулии. Gilbert Calgaround Gilbert Calgaround was the Earl of Calgaround, Elphegort, and the husband of Mikulia. Born in Calgaround in EC 118, Gilbert eventually became the head of the Calgaround family and inherited its title as the seventh Earl. Around EC 141, Earl Calgaround met with the new and popular florist in town, Mikulia Greeonio, and instantly fell in love with her. Sometime after, the two entered a romance and were blessed with the townspeople to have long and happy lives together. Afterward, the two got engaged and later married each other in EC 147. Gilbert later posed with his wife for a portrait by Prime Minister Gumina Glassred. In EC 151, Earl Calgaround was poisoned by Mikulia with Gift and died soon after. After his death, it was determined he had died of an unknown illness. In the years that followed, tales were passed down that he was possibly poisoned, connecting his death to the two other mysterious deaths believed to be perpetrated by Mikulia. A short story inspired by the tales of Gilbert and Mikulia entitled "Flower of the Plateau" was written by Yukina Freezis and became among the Lost List of Freezis Fairy Tales. The folklore surrounding Gilbert and his wife later prompted Hanne Lorre to investigate Calgaround to understand the truth about Mikulia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Грионьо (сын) Сын Микулии Грионьо и один из жертв Микулии Калгараунд. Мальчик был рожден в Абито, Асмодин в Вельзенианской империи в 137 году по календарю Эвиллиос. Вскоре после это Микулия бежала из деревни с ребенком, и позже они остановились в публичном доме в Ласаланде. В следующем году проститутка Микулия умерла, и мальчик остался один. Примерно в 150-ом году по календарю Эвиллиос Грионьо узнал, что его мнимая мать находится в Калгараунде, и отправился в город, утверждая, что графиня Калгараунд является его матерью. Вскоре мальчик был убит фальшивой Микулией. Впоследствии его тело было брошено на дно ближайшего колодца и не было обнаружено на протяжении всей ее жизни. Некоторое время спустя неизвестные останки, принадлежащие мальчику, были обнаружены на дне колодца жителями Калгараунда, и сказки о предполагаемых убийствах, совершенных Микулией, стали местным фольклором. Позже Юкина Фризис, вдохновленная легендой о мальчике и Микулии, написала рассказ под названием "Цветок Плато". Некоторое время спустя Эллука Часовщица обнаружила правду о смерти ребенка, определив, что у настоящей Микулии не могло быть больше детей, таких как он, вследствие ее ранней кончины. Greeonio (son) The son of Mikulia Greeonio and one of Mikulia Calgaround's victims. The boy was born in Abito, Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire in EC 137. Shortly after, Mikulia fled from the village with the child and they later ended up at a brothel in Lasaland. Around the following year, the prostitute Mikulia died and the child was left abandoned.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Around EC 150, the boy learned his alleged mother was in Calgaround and traveled to the town, claiming that Countess Calgaround was actually his mother.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Soon after, the boy was killed by the fake Mikulia. Afterwards, his body was disposed of in a nearby well and was never discovered during her lifetime.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Sometime later, the boy's unidentified remains were found in the well by the residents of Calgaround and the tales of Mikulia's alleged murders became folklore among the residents. Yukina Freezis later wrote a Freezis Fairy Tale inspired by the legends concerning the boy and Mikulia, entitled "Flower of the Plateau". Elluka Clockworker later discovered the truth behind the child's death, determining the real Mikulia couldn't have had more children like him after her young death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Хэнк Хервуд Хэнк Хервуд был комиссаром Мировой Полиции. Родившийся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос Хэнк присоединился к Мировой Полиции и впоследствии стал ее уполномоченным при штаб-квартире в Марлоне. 26-го января, после подтверждения убийства арестованного Кайдора Бланкенхайма подозреваемым в нем Гаттом Коуломбом, Хэнк провел экстренное совещание в штаб-квартире Марлона, объявив о розыске лейтенанта Асмодина. Hank Harewood Hank Harewood was a commissioner of the World Police. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Hank joined the World Police and eventually became its commissioner, headquartered in Marlon. On January 26, after confirming Gatt Coulomb was the suspect for the murder of the imprisoned Kaidor Blankenheim, Hank held an emergency conference at the organization's Marlon Headquarters announcing the Asmodean Lieutenant General was on their wanted list.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Ханна Лорре (бывшая) Ханна Лорре являлась правнучкой Сё Фризиса и старшей сестрой Хейдмари. Родившиеся во второй половине шестого века по календарю Эвиллиоса Ханна и ее сестра были скованы болезнью с раннего возраста. Вскоре они обе умерли от заболевания. После ее смерти личность Ханны была использована Эллукой Часовщицей, дабы избежать внимания во время исследования Сосудов Греха. Hanne Lorre (former) Hanne Lorre was the great-granddaughter of Shaw Freezis and the elder sister of Heidemarie. Born sometime during the latter half of the 6th century EC, Hanne and her sister contracted illness at an early age. They soon after died of their disease. Following her death, Hanne's identity was used by Elluka Clockworker to avoid attention while investigating the vessels of sin.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Хейдемари Лорре (бывшая) Хейдемари Лорре являлась правнучкой Сё Фризиса и младшей сестрой Хейдмари. Родившиеся во второй половине шестого века по календарю Эвиллиоса Хейдемари и ее сестра были скованы болезнью с раннего возраста. Вскоре они обе умерли от заболевания. После ее смерти личность Хейдемари была использована Гумилией, дабы избежать внимания во время исследования Сосудов Греха. Heidemarie Lorre (former) Heidemarie Lorre was the great-granddaughter of Shaw Freezis and the younger sister of Hanne. Born sometime during the latter half of the 6th century EC, Heidemarie and her sister contracted illness at an early age. They soon after died of their disease. Following her death, Heidemarie's identity was used by Gumillia to avoid attention while investigating the vessels of sin.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Герман Бэльц Герман Бэльц был летописцем, проживающим в королевстве Эльфегорт. Живший в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос он в конечном счете составил перепись каждого гражданина, записанного в истории Эльфегорта с ее начала и до текущего момента, включая их даты рождения, смерти и причины смерти. Не найдя никаких записей о Микулии Калгараунд, Геман оставил ее даты рождения и смерти неизвестными. Hermann Bälz Hermann Bälz was a chronicler living in the Kingdom of Elphegort. Living sometime during the 6th century EC, he eventually compiled a census of every citizen recorded in Elphegort's history up to that point, including their date of birth, date of death, and cause of death. Unable to find any records for Mikulia Calgaround, Hermann listed Mikulia's birth and death dates as unknown.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Инго Инго был сиротой из Благотворительного института в Торагае. Брошенный родителями в раннем возрасте он воспитывался вместе с другими сиротами Ритой Флох. Спустя годы Маргарита Феликс посетила институт, принеся приготовленную для детей пищу. 17-го октября Инго заразился от возбудителя Подарка воздушно-капельным путем и погиб вместе с другими сиротами вскоре после этого. После их смертей газета Шубурке опубликовала статью о загадочных двадцати четырех смертях от "неизвестного заболевания" в 62-ом выпуске. Зараза, убившая Инго, так быстро распространилась, что Мировая Полиция вынуждена была закрыть город на карантин для предотвращения дальнейшего распространения инфекции. Ingo Ingo was an orphan living at the Charity Institute in Toragay. Abandoned at a young age, Ingo was raised along with the other orphans at the institute by Rita Flohn. Over the years, Margarita Felix came by and made meals for the children to eat.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 On October 17, Ingo became infected by Margarita's airborne Gift pathogen and died along with his fellow orphans shortly after. After their deaths, the Schuburg Newspaper published an article regarding the mysterious twenty-four deaths caused by an "unknown illness" in their 62nd issue. The toxic infection that killed Ingo quickly spread during the following weeks, prompting the World Police to quarantine the town to prevent the infection from further spreading.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Исидор Ангел Исидор Ангел был журналистом из газеты Сэйнт (Святой) Фауро и одним из многочисленных врагов Леми Абеляра. Родившийся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос Исидор стал репортером в газете Сэйнт (Святой) Фауро в Ролледе. После ареста, произошедшего 23-го мая 610-го года по календарю Эвиллиос, Кайдора Бланкенхайма, выдававшего себя за главного помощника Фонда Фризис Бруно Марлона и якобы сотрудничавшего с Пер Ноэль, Исидор исследовать данный инцидент. Узнав, что президент Джулия Абеляр часто встречалась с "Бруно" в своем особняке в Ролледе, подозрения Исидора возросли, и он начал ее преследовать. В ночь на 21-ое ноября журналист столкнулся с Пятым Пьеро в Ролледе незадолго до того, как был выпотрошен убийцей. Позже его труп был обнаружен во втором квартале города. Isidor Anghel Isidor Anghel was a reporter for the Saint Fauro Newspaper and one of Lemy Abelard's many victims. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Isidor became a reporter for the Saint Fauro in Rolled. Following the arrest of Kaidor Blankenheim on May 23, EC 610 for impersonating Freezis Foundation Executive Bruno Marlon and allegedly collaborating with Père Noël, Isidor began following the story. Learning that President Julia Abelard frequently met with "Bruno" at her mansion in Rolled, Isidor grew suspicious and began pursuing the lead. On the night of November 21, the reporter encountered Fifth Pierrot in Rolled, shortly before being stabbed to death in the abdomen by the assassin. His corpse was later discovered on the city's 2nd Block.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Жаклин Жаклин была публичной женщиной, проживающей в Ролледе. Родившаяся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос Жаклин работала в качестве своеобразной проститутки-инвалида после того, как дом терпимости стал собственностью Эллуки Часовщицы. Во время убийств проституток Пятым Пьеро в конце 609-го года по календарю Эвиллиос женщина продолжала выходила ночью на улицы для нахождения клиентов. В середине ночи на 13-ое февраля 610-го года по календарю Эвиллиос Жаклин была вызвана Эллукой. Войдя в комнату колдуньи, она была загипнотизирована, таким образом поверив в то, что находилась в комнате одна, и спросила, что от нее требуется. Эллука ответила, что хочет пить и попросила принести воды. Жаклин неохотно согласилась и начала было уходить, как хозяйка публичного дома отчитала ее за грубость перед гостями. Удивленная, она с жаром оглядела комнату и, никого там не обнаружив, смущенно признала свою ошибку перед хозяйкой и спросила, что говорит ее госпожа. На это Эллука неожиданно подвергла сомнению это обстоятельство. Извинившись, Жаклин покинула комнату, бормоча о том, какой странной порой бывает ее работодательница. Jacqueline Jacqueline was a prostitute living in Rolled. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Jacqueline became a local prostitute in the city of Rolled. After the brothel came under the ownership of Elluka Clockworker, Jacqueline began working for the peculiar disabled woman. During the alleged prostitute killings by Fifth Pierrot toward the end of EC 609, the woman continued going out at night to find customers for her living. During the middle of the night on February 13, EC 610, Elluka summoned Jacqueline into the room she was in. Entering, the woman was hypnotized into believing she was the only one there and asked what was the request. Elluka replied she was thirsty and wanted her to bring her water. Jacqueline acquiesced and began to leave when the brothel owner told her to wait and chastised her for not properly greeting their guests. Surprised, Jacqueline fervently looked around the room and saw no one. The confused prostitute admitted the apparent fact to the brothel owner and asked what her madam was talking about. Elluka then surprisingly questioned the fact. After excusing herself, Jacqueline exited the room, commenting on how strange her employer was at times.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Джамал Джамал был постоянным клиентом Ролледского публичного дома. Родившийся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос он начал посещать местный бордель. Ослепленный чарами Похоти Изабеллы Измаил, мужчина часто наведывался в дом терпимости, просив об оказании услуг Изабеллой до своей смерти 11-го февраля 610-го года по календарю Эвиллиос. Jamal Jamal was a regular of the Rolled brothel. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Jamal began visiting the local brothel in Rolled. Charmed by the Lust spell of Isabel Ismael, the man frequently came by the whorehouse to request Isabel's services until her death on February 11, EC 610.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 Жан Марсель Жан Марсель был следователем Мировой Полиции и одним из многочисленных жертв Леми Абеляра. Родившийся в течение шестого века по календарю Эвиллиос Жан присоединился к Мировой Полиции и был направлен в отделение Люцифении, расположенном в Ролледе. После убийств Элмана Олдбэнга и Исидора Ангела, произошедших осенью 610-го года по календарю Эвиллиос и совершенных, предположительно, Пятым Пьеро, Жан начал расследовать инциденты. В ночь на 8-ое декабря он, повстречав Пятого Пьеро, был им убит, а его тело оказалось сброшенным в реку Орго. Труп был обнаружен лишь спустя два дня после убийства. Jean Marcel Jean Marcel was an investigator of the World Police and one of Lemy Abelard's many victims. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Jean joined the World Police and was assigned to its Lucifenia branch, stationed in the city of Rolled. After the murders of Elman Odbang and Isidor Anghel during the fall of EC 610 allegedly perpetrated by Fifth Pierrot, Jean began investigating the cases. At night on December 8, he encountered Fifth Pierrot and was killed shortly after, his body disposed of in the Orgo River. Presumed missing immediately after his death, Jean's corpse was later discovered in the waters of the river two days later.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Джонатан Джонатан был сиротой из Благотворительного института в Торагае. Брошенный родителями в раннем возрасте он воспитывался вместе с другими сиротами Ритой Флох. Спустя годы Маргарита Феликс посетила институт, принеся приготовленную для детей пищу. 17-го октября Джонатан заразился от возбудителя Подарка воздушно-капельным путем и погиб вместе с другими сиротами вскоре после этого. После их смертей газета Шубурке опубликовала статью о загадочных двадцати четырех смертях от "неизвестного заболевания" в 62-ом выпуске. Зараза, убившая Джонатана, так быстро распространилась, что Мировая Полиция вынуждена была закрыть город на карантин для предотвращения дальнейшего распространения инфекции. Johnathan Johnathan was an orphan living at the Charity Institute in Toragay. Abandoned at a young age, Johnathan was raised along with the other orphans at the institute by Rita Flohn. Over the years, Margarita Felix came by and made meals for the children to eat.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 On October 17, Johnathan became infected by Margarita's airborne Gift pathogen and died along with his fellow orphans shortly after. After their deaths, the Schuburg Newspaper published an article regarding the mysterious twenty-four deaths caused by an "unknown illness" in their 62nd issue. The toxic infection that killed Johnathan quickly spread during the following weeks, prompting the World Police to quarantine the town to prevent the infection from further spreading.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Джустея Джустея был императором Вельзенской Империи. Во время своего правления он создал первую полицейскую организацию для поддержания безопасности в течение подъема Империи. Спустя века после его смерти именем Джустеи было названо международное отделение Мировой Полиции. Justea Justea was the Emperor of the Beelzenian Empire. During his reign, he established the first police organization to maintain security throughout the growing Empire. Centuries after his death, his name was used by the World Police's International Tasks Department.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Karl Blankenheim Карл Бланкенхайм Karl Blankenheim was the Marquis of Toragay in the Kingdom of Elphegort and the adoptive father of Kaspar Blankenheim.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Karl was born in Elphegort during the 6th century EC as the son of the noble Blankenheim family and the brother of Kaidor Blankenheim. At some point, after his brother was expelled from the family for murdering his wife, Karl took Kaspar in as his own son by Kaidor's request and became the head of the family,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story inheriting its noble title as Marquis. Карл Бланкенхайм был маркизом Торагая в королевстве Эльфегорт и являлся приемным отцом Каспар Бланкенхайма. Карл родился в 6 веке как сын маркиза в семействе Бланкенхайм и брат Кайдора Бланкенхайма. В какой-то момент Кайдора изгнали из семьи за убийство собственной жены и он попросил брата усыновить Каспара. Карл взял племянника к себе и в скорости стал главой семьи, унаследовав титул маркиза. During the turn of the 6th century EC, Karl entered repeated negotiations with Marx Felix among others to have their daughters betrothed to Kaspar.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 As part of the arrangement, Karl allowed Dr. Felix's daughter, Margarita, and the other potential suitors to visit Kaspar at different times every so often. Sometime in the early EC 600s, Karl died and was succeeded by his adoptive son.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Во время 6 века, Карл возобновил переговоры с Марксом Феликсом и другими для выбора жены Каспару. Как часть соглашения, дочь доктора Феликса Маргарита и другие невесты могли посещать Каспар в любое время. Примерно в начале 600, Карл умер и был сменен своим приемным сыном. Katja Katja was an orphan living at the Charity Institute in Toragay. Abandoned at a young age, Katja was raised along with the other orphans at the institute by Rita Flohn. Over the years, Margarita Felix came by and made meals for the children to eat.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 On October 17, Katja became infected by Margarita's airborne Gift pathogen and died along with his fellow orphans shortly after. After their deaths, the Schuburg Newspaper published an article regarding the mysterious twenty-four deaths caused by an "unknown illness" in their 62nd issue. The toxic infection that killed Katja quickly spread during the following weeks, prompting the World Police to quarantine the town to prevent the infection from further spreading.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Katya Kang Катя Кан Katya Kang, later taking the name Leah Lambert, was a customer of Yuzette Ora. Sometime before the Nativity Festival of EC 608, the woman visited Seventh Magician and had her face changed, paying the fortune teller a hefty sum of money. After the woman agreed and changed her face with the Venom Sword, Katya took on the identity of "Leah Lambert".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Катя Кан, позднее взяла имя Лия Ламберт, была клиенткой Юзетты Ора. Спустя некоторое время после Рождественского Фестиваля в 608 году встретилась с Седьмой Волшебницей и попросила изменить ей лицо, заплатив гадалке изрядную сумму денег. Когда женщина согласилась и использовала на ней меч Венома, Катя взяла личность "Лия Ламберт". Kevin Кевин Kevin was a regular of the Rolled brothel. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Kevin began visiting the local brothel in Rolled. Charmed by the Lust spell of Isabel Ismael, the man frequently came by the whorehouse to request Isabel's services until her death on February 11, EC 610.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3, Scene 5 Кевин - завсегдатай Ролледского борделя. Родился в 6 веке, в какой-то момент начал посещать бордель. Привороженный заклинанием Похоти Изабеллы Исмаил, мужчина раз за разом приходил к ней и делал все, что она хотела, вплоть до ее смерти 11 февраля 610 года. Kriemhilde Кримхильда Kriemhilde was one of Kaspar Blankenheim's many mistresses. Born towards the end of the 6th century EC, Kriemhilde later became a mistress for Marquis Kaspar. Throughout EC 609, she continuously visited his mansion, showered with gifts from the affluent Marquis, and the two often had sex together. At some point, she called his wife, Margarita, a "poor child" in front of her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Кримхильда - одна из многочисленных любовниц Каспара Бланкенхайма. Родилась в конце 6 века, позднее Кримхильда стала любовницей маркиза Каспара. Весь 609 год она постоянно посещала его особняк, получала от богатого маркиза подарки и часто занималась с ним сексом. В какой-то момент, в присутствии его жены Маргариты, Кримхильда назвала ее "бедным дитя". Lamia Asayev Ламия Асаева Lamia Asayev, later Lamia Zorach, was a member of both the Asayev and Zorach families. Born around the first century EC, Lamia later married a member of the Zorach lineage. Afterwards, she cursed the family to safeguard the Leviantan relics stored in the Marlon facility deep below Castle Hedgehog, including the Freezis devices hibernating baby ghoul children. Long after her death, the Zorach family heads of each generation continued protecting legacies entombed there for five hundreds years before the god Behemo ordered the Freezises to be shut down and the facility abandoned. She was a descendant of Yegor Asayev. Ламия Асаева, позднее Ламия Зорак, была одновременно членом семейств Асаевых и Зорак. Родилась в 1 веке, позднее Ламия вышла замуж за члена рода Зорак. Впоследствии прокляла свою семью, что бы защитить реликвии Левианты, хранящиеся глубоко под замком Хеджхог в Марлон, в том числе и устройства Фризисов для создания детей-гулей. В течении пяти веков после смерти Ламии, глава каждого поколения семейства Зорак хранил её наследие, пока бог Бегемо не велел им прекратить, и все было брошено. Ламия была потомком Егора Асаева. Margarita Felix Маргарита Феликс Margarita Felix was the stillborn daughter of Marx Felix. In EC 593, while her mother was in labor, lightning struck near the Felix manor, resulting in both Margarita and her mother's death. Shortly after the dead child was delivered into Rita Flohn's hands, Julia Abelard entered the mansion and took the baby from the midwife before replacing her with the Clockworker's Doll.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 The mage with the red cat then left with Margarita's corpse, leaving the hypnotizing doll to act as the real Margarita instead.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 She is represented by the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Маргарита Феликс была мертворожденной дочерью Маркса Феликса. В 593 году, в момент рождения Маргариты, неподалёку от особняка Феликсов ударила молния, в результате чего мать и дочь умерли. Спустя короткий промежуток времени, когда мертвое дитя было отдано Рите Флон, в особняк пришла Джулия Абеляр и забрала у акушерки ребёнка, подменяв на Заводную Куклу. Затем волшебница с красной кошкой ушла с трупиком девочки, оставив гипнотизирующую куклу изображать Маргариту. Предоставлена вокалоидом Хатсуне Мику. Moritz Moritz was an employee at the Schuburg Newspaper headquarters in Aceid and a coworker of Hanne Lorre. After Hanne was summoned to the Freezis Foundation headquarters in Marlon, Moritz, disgusted by her unwashed hair, complained that she should shower before she leaves.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Мориц Мориц был сотрудником в штаб-квартире газеты Шубург в Акейде и коллегой Ханны Лорри. Когда Ханну вызвали в штаб-квартиру Фонда Фризис в Марлон, Мориц, чувствуя отвращение к ее немытым волосам, сетовал, что перед уходом ей надо принять душ.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 N A N A was an anonymous tipster for the Schuburg Newspaper. After learning that the diva Rin Chan was abused by her manager Ton Corpa and was lip-syncing during concerts, they reported the lip-syncing scandal to the Schuburg Newspaper and agreed to an anonymous interview with the paper in September of EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Following the interview, their story was published and rumors surrounding Rin Chan were enflamed. After Ton Corpa's murder and Rin Chan's abduction allegedly perpetrated by Fifth Pierrot on October 6,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 N A agreed to another anonymous interview with the Schuburg Newspaper in November regarding the alleged sightings of the missing diva in Elphegort's capital city of Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Nickelle Nickelle was an orphan living in the Rolled orphanage. Born in Rolled, Lucifenia around the turn of the 7th century EC, the child was taken in at the local orphanage. Sometime after, Nickelle met Lemy in the orphanage and the two became friends. At some point, the boy acquired a clockwork horse carriage. Whenever Lemy asked him to share the toy, the young orphan refused to lend it to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1 Никеле был сиротой из приюта в Роледе. Родился в Роледе, в Люцифении, на рубеже 7 века и был отдан в приют. Позднее Никеле познакомился с Леми в приюте и они стали друзьями. В какой-то момент у мальчика появилась заводная карета. Никеле никогда не давал ее Леми, сколько бы тот ни просил. Plus Rogzé Plus Rogzé was the head of the Rogzé family and the father of Prim and Presi. Born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia as a member of the esteemed Rogzé family during the 5th century EC, Plus eventually began studying his family's expertise in medicinal drugs. Sometime after, the noble married and sired a daughter, Prim, and later a son, Presi. Using his family's prestige, Plus provided his children with whatever they desired and eventually taught them their family's pharmaceutical craft. In the early EC 470s, Plus was asked by his daughter to help her develop a poison that could effectively kill Prince Arth for choosing to marry Anne Swee instead of her. Compliant with Prim's request, Plus experimented with the Gift poison developed by the Calgaround shamans and eventually refined a second, more toxic variant of the drug. He later gave the instructions to develop the drug to his children.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Qyoichi Qyoichi was a Justea investigator in the World Police. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, Qyoichi joined the World Police and eventually became an investigator for the International Works Department. After Justea was ordered to terminate the Rolled Murders case by Bruno Marlon in May of EC 610, Chief Hob Homer ordered Qyoichi to covertly investigate the Freezis Foundation vice president and his apparent connection to the criminal organization Père Noël. During the following investigation, Qyoichi discovered Bruno was scheduled to appear at a meeting with the Lucifenian government along with President Aai Freezis and fellow vice president Nob Nicole on May 23 in correlation with the time the Justea unit in Rolled was expected to abort and return to the Marlon Headquarters. He then forwarded the information to Investigators Willus Black and Ayn Anchor in Rolled before continuing with his investigation into Bruno.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Afterwards, the Qyoichi discovered Bruno and Nob were at odds with how to manage the foundation and that Bruno had been secretly sending men over to the Maistia continent over the past month; confirming Bruno's actions were in violation of Nob's jurisdiction over the New World's development and done without his knowledge. Around that time, the investigator also tracked Bruno's movements to Lucifenia and Elphegort. Discovering he was frequently meeting with Lucifenian President Julia Abelard and visiting the site of the black market in Elphegort,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Qyoichi relayed all the details of his findings to Willus once he returned to headquarters later that week and the investigators deduced Bruno was planning to have Père Noël assassinate Nob during the meeting in Lucifenia and take over his operations.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 Soil Elphen Сойл Эльфен Soil Elphen was the King of the Kingdom of Elphegort. Born in August sometime during the 6th century EC, Soil eventually became King of Elphegort, residing in the royal palace in Aceid. At some point, he became well acquainted with the Blankenheim Family and its heir, Kaspar. Сойл Эльфен - король королевства Эльфегорт. Родился в августе, в 6 веке, года неизвестен. В конце концов стал королем и жил в своей резиденции в Акейде. В какой-то момент познакомился с главой семейства Бланкенхайм - Каспаром. On June 3, around EC 608, Soil attended the marriage ceremony between Marquis Kaspar and Margarita Felix in Toragay, joining the townspeople in giving gifts and congratulations to the newly wed couple. Soil later attended Kaspar's funeral on September 30, EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Around October 14, Margarita visited Aceid and spoke with King Soil over the matters of succession for the Blankenheims.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 3 июня 608 года Сойл присутствовал на свадьбе Каспара Бланкенхайма и Маргариты Феликс в Торагае. Как жители города сделал подарок новобрачным и пожелал счастья. Позднее Сойл посетил похороны Каспара 30 сентября 609 года. Примерно 14 октября Маргарита посетила Акейд и обсудила с королем вопрос о наследовании имени Бланкенхаймов. Thomas Ackerman Thomas Ackerman was the Chief of the World Police's Elphegort branch. On August 30, EC 609, Thomas confirmed for the press that First Santa Claus had taken credit for the attack on Deputy Mayor Banner on August 15.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Later on September 4, Chief Ackerman confirmed that Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim was found dead in the early morning of August 31 by his father-in-law, Dr. Marx Felix.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Unknown Coachman A coachman that worked from Toragay and the son of the innkeeper, Brigitta. In September of EC 609, the coachman carried the reporter Hanne Lorre into Calgaround from Aceid to meet with the mayor of the city, Julia Abelard. Waiting outside the Calgaround mansion, the coachman waited until Hanne emerged and took her to the library, where he again stayed by the entrance. Seeing her come back after a short while, he asked if she was leaving already and was told urgent business called her elsewhere. Remarking that he didn't have many patrons in Calgaround anyway, the coachman asked her if he was returning to Aceid; Hanne told him her destination was Toragay, and he brought her into the city.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Weeks later, the coachman took Hanne Lorre into Lucifenia, bringing her to the Rogzé household in its capital and waiting outside. When the reporter reemerged, he asked her where to go next and she answered to Aceid. Driving her into the city, the coachman woke Hanne after they arrived at her home in the North District.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Some time later, he took a customer all the way to Rolled; on his way home, he encountered two children, unknowingly Rin Chan and Lemy Abelard. After informing them he was on his way home to Toragay and being paid to take them to Aceid, he took the job and carried the two to an inn in the Northern District. After dropping them off, he accepted the boy's fare and agreed to return in the evening to carry them again, telling the children that long-distance customers were welcome. Returning to the spot he'd dropped them off at, the coachman greeted the children on sight and cheerfully asked where their next destination was. Told by the boy that they'd get off at one of the checkpoints near Calgaround, the coachman agreed and cheerfully took them to Toragay in his carriage. After arriving in the city, he explained that they could get off at one of the checkpoints northeast from there.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 2 Passing by his mother's inn, he caught sight of Hanne Lorre and stopped the carriage, calling out to her and asking how her work was going. After Hanne replied and asked if his work had ended, the man replied that he had some guests to take from the checkpoints. Telling Hanne to speak up if she needed anything, the man started up the carriage and continued on his journey.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 While driving, he relayed to the children that things had gotten dangerous lately, citing the death of the lord of the town, Kaspar Blankenheim, and explained how the woman he spoke to was investigating the matter. He also spoke about the death of Ton Corpa being investigated by the police before apologizing for talking about something so uninteresting. He then dropped his charges off as promised.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 In November, during the epidemic plaguing Toragay, the coachman went out of town and attempted to return, only to be blocked by the World Police's quarantine. Demanding to know why he couldn't go through as a resident of Toragay, the man was told that Toragay was suffering from the epidemic and no one was allowed through it. Claiming that was all the more reason to do inside, the coachman insisted his mother was in the city and that he wouldn't leave her for dead. When the police continued to refuse, he asked if they were going to let innocents die and cursed as the policemen claimed they had no choice. Crying out, the coachman feebly attacked the policeman and the other officers prepared to arrest him, only to be stopped with Gumillia's fireworks gun. Surprised, the coachman caught sight of her and recognized the girl as Heidemarie. Sitting stunned, he watched as she and Elluka dispatched the officers and then took him away from the site, watching the sorceress' face intently. After leaving the police behind, the coachman exclaimed the woman was Hanne Lorre, asking if she'd dyed her hair and then noting her eyes also appeared different. After the sorceress brushed the question aside and noted it was impossible to enter Toragay, the coachman repeated that his mother was there and was told that Brigitta was likely already infected, but that there was a way to solve it. Asked if he would leave her, the coachman replied he would cooperate if it meant saving his mother and asked her what he could do for her. Elluka then asked the coachman if he take them to Calgaround through the mountain trail, and the man replied that there was a better path around the east of the mountain that only a veteran coachman like him would know of. Taking them to Calgaround through this route, the man delivered the two mages to the Calgaround mansion and waited at the entrance to the town.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Some time later, he saw Gumillia return with Elluka suffering a serious injury, and rushed them to the hospital in Aceid. After Elluka had sufficiently recovered, the coachman took them back to Toragay and, no longer impeded by the barricade, rushed to his home. Not finding his mother, the man searched through the neighborhood and noticed there were less bodies than expected of the death tool. He then went back to the entrance of the city and called out to Elluka and Gumillia as they were about to leave. Asked how his search went, the coachman told them how there was no one there in his house or otherwise. As the mages were alerted to Blankenheim manor, the coachman followed them inside and caught sight of his mother in the crowd. Crying out and running to her, the man fell to his feet and hugged Brigitta, crying and speaking of how he had been worried it was hopeless. He then left the mansion with his mother and the other survivors.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 He then continued to live in Toragay with his mother, watching as she helped to bring liveliness back to the ruined town. In January of EC 611, the coachman was approached by Hanne Lorre and Heidemarie, the two asking him to take them to Toragay once more. As he carried them, he noticed the former scowling the entire way and became uncomfortable with the tension, deciding to speak as he passed the checkpoint. The man mused how it had been a long time since seeing them both and, once asked about his mother, related how she was trying to revive Toragay with the other survivors. He then continued on driving as the conversation died and the two sisters talked amongst themselves. When suddenly a man in a military uniform arrived on the highway in front of the carriage, the coachman hurriedly tried to stop the horse, only for the carriage to come to a complete stop when the military man decapitated it. Fainting at the sight, he later reawakened and was given silver by Hanne as an apology for his trouble. After he reassured her he could use the money to purchase a new horse, he called the police and was able to get a horse from the farmers in the area after Hanne and Heidemarie left. He then returned to his occupation after Gast was taken into police custody.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Неизвестный сутенер A proprietor of a brothel in Lasaland, Asmodean, and one of Mikulia Calgaround's victims. At some point he oversaw Mikulia Greeonio's entrance into the Lasaland brothel after the Venomania Event,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue collecting the money she earned from prostitution before she abandoned both him and her child. Around EC 147, he traveled to Calgaround and arrived in town the day before Mikulia's engagement to a noble.Flower of the Plateau - 女に寄生する 醜い下品なケダモノ 秘密を知る者 彼女の過去を知る者 He was soon after killed by Mikulia for being a link to her past. Afterwards, his body was disposed of in a nearby well to hide her crime and was never discovered in her lifetime.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Sometime later, the man's unidentified remains were found in the well by the residents of Calgaround and the tales of Mikulia's alleged murders became folklore among the townspeople. Yukina Freezis later wrote a Freezis Fairy Tale inspired by the legends concerning the boy and Mikulia, entitled "Flower of the Plateau".Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 The man was an obscene, beastly, and unpleasant person, leeching off the women he oversaw without any apparent care for their well-being. Complementing his disgusting personality, he is described as ugly and had a corpulent figure. Zorach (grandfather) The head of the Zorach Family and the grandfather of Willus. Born sometime during the sixth century EC, the boy was raised to become the Zorachs' next family head, taught about the family history and his duty to live in the facility deep beneath Castle Hedgehog and safeguard the Freezis devices along with the other Leviantan relics left by the gods until receiving the deities' message. At some point, he met and fell in love with a woman named Angela. Later on, the two promised to get married should they both be alive when the Zorachs' duty was complete. At some point, he sired a son. Following the death of the previous family head, the new head of the Zorach family moved into the facility and continued safeguarding the ancient technology there; during the period, Angela repeatedly visited him and the two shared tea and converse. After his son sired a child of his own, Willus, the aging Zorach helped raise the boy and teach him the family duty. At some point, the man's young son died and Willus repeatedly visited his grandfather over the years while living his own life outside. When Willus later took out one of the facility's broken guns, the family head permitted his grandson to use it so long as it was for good. On January 30, EC 611, the Zorach noticed one of the devices deliver a message from a god, ordering him to terminate the Freezises. Realizing the family's duty was finally over, he contacted Angela to pick him up so they could finally live together and marry. When Willus came by later that day, the revitalized man told his grandson about what the "divine revelation" while reexamining the message. The Justea officer then questioned which Freezes he referred to and the old man clarified he obviously referred to the devices and not the family, pointing at the machines. After his grandson agreed to the arrangement, the family head pressed the four buttons to select the remaining Freezis devices and pulled the lever to shut them down, killing the babies. He then asserted they wouldn't be able to return again and advised his grandchild to take whatever he needed. Willus answered he only needed his gun while displaying the relic to the patriarch before asking what happened to the facility specifically. Once he explained that it would sink into the lava below and be immolated, Willus inquired where he was heading afterward. As he offered to have him live with him and his family, the old Zorach declined, citing he didn't want to intrude on his family, and related his plans to live with Angela. Willus recalled the woman and his grandfather immediately revealed his plans to marry her. When his shocked grandchild asked when that occurred, the old man laughed and admitted the revelation was a burden off his shoulders too, noting he could finally enjoy the rest of his life. Willus inquired if he could still visit him every so often and the old man confirmed he could. Afterward, the two exited the facility and headed above ground. Once they exited the castle tower, the Zorach elder met up with Angela and the lovers departed together. Zusco Jr. Зуско-младший Zusco Jr. was a criminal living in the Lucifenian Republic the younger brother of Yarera III. Born sometime during the 6th century EC, the child was given the name of his granduncle. Becoming a thug along with elder brother, Yarera III, Zusco Jr. scrounged to make a living for himself. In EC 606, the brothers hid in a dark alley nearing 1st Block and waited to kidnap a rich aristocrat to sell for a hefty ransom while they returned home from the circus showing at Milanais Theater. Once Yarera grabbed a passing boy, Zusco exclaimed that he was Senator Julia Abelard's son, and that he would make for a hefty ransom. Yarera agreed. When his brother then struck the boy to silence him, Zusco Jr. chastised his partner, telling him not to harm the hostage. He then heard a voice, noticing it came from a man dressed as a clown further down the alley. Asking him if he had wandered from the circus, Zusco then told him he was going to have fun being torn apart by the great Zusco Jr. He then pulled out a knife and lunged at the pierrot before being slammed into the ground and hitting his head. Remarking on the clown's speed, Zusco fainted. Zusco was described as being smaller and more slender than the imposing Yarera III.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 1, Scene 6 Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep